


The Malec and Malace Kink Meme

by blessedarethewarriors



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Alec, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kink, Love, M/M, Malace, Malec, Sex, Smut, Tags will be added, Team top Magnus, Top Magnus, butt plug, cross-dressing, requests will be taken, switch jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedarethewarriors/pseuds/blessedarethewarriors
Summary: Smutty one shots of my favorite couple Malec. Some one shots will also include Malace.I gladly will be taking requests:)





	1. Requests

Hey guys :)

First of all thank you sooooo much for all the amazing comments, kudos, bookmarks etc. on my first fic. You guys are the best!

So here I will post some kinky one shots for my favorite ships Malec and Malace  *blushing* 

Please leave some comments and requests about what you would like to read:)

I won't be able to post regularly. Because  life is crazy, but I will try my best!!

 

XO


	2. Baby girl  (Role-play, Cross-dressing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Malace chapter. Kinks: role-play, cross-dressing, daddy kink, voluntary feminization, butt plug. And a lot of dirty talk.
> 
> Alec loves his boyfriends, sex, and skirts. So why don't have sex with his boyfriends while having a skirt on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my friend Sammylu. There you go honey :*

>  

Jace watched Alec doing the dishes in the kitchen.  
The light blue skirt Alec's wearing, swayed with every move his body was making. Besides the skirt he was only wearing a white thight shirt with pink bold letters on it that spelled 'Daddy's Girl' and an apron thight loosely around his waist. But Jace knew underneath his skirt a pink butt plug was stuffed deep in his ass.

He had to think back, when he first started his relationship with his Parabatai and the magnificent Magnus Bane. He knew that Alec wasn't a virgin anymore. One night he had found clothes sprawled on the floor towards Magnus' bedroom as he felt a rush of contentment and settlement running through his Parabatai bond and he immediately knew.

But he actually assumed the couple would have a sweet vanilla-forehead-kiss-kind of sex life because of Alec's inexperience and shyness. He would never have thought that his Parabatai was in real life into a fuck-me-until-I-can't-walk-straight-for-week kind of sex.

But who is he to complain. Within time they talked and found out about what each of the three of them like and don't like in the bedroom, exploring each other's preferences and kinks. And all three couldn't be happier.

Especially that today they will be trying out one of Alec's new kinks.

Two weeks ago, on a lazy Sunday evening, when they were cuddled up in their bed, Alec shyly told them that he likes skirts. Just looking at them or wearing them himself. Not all the time, just in particular moments.

So Magnus and Jace decided that they all should go shopping the next day. After a few times wearing it at home Alec blushingly told his boyfriends that he wants to try out a new kink of his, which was wearing his skirt during sex and even try out role-play at the same time. Magnus and Jace were more than happy to fulfill their boyfriend's desire. So now they're here.

'This will be fun!' Jace thought as he slowly walked towards his Parabatai and gripped his waist tightly.

"I think this is enough baby girl.", he whispered hotly into Alec's ear.  
Alec shivered and pressed back into the blond's groin. 

"But sir, the dishe-"

Alec cut himself off with a gasp as Jace pushed his whole body down so his chest was pressed firmly on the counter. Skirt pushed up to expose the shadowhunter's round butt.

"You don't want to disobey me, do you baby?" Jace asked and rubbed his covered cock against Alec's naked ass.

"N-no sir." Alec painted against the cool counter top, enjoying the burning feeling of Jace's Jeans material rubbing roughly against his skin.

Jace smirked and patted his boyfriend's butt cheek. "Than be a good girl and make daddy a drink. He will be back soon.",Jace said and moved away from Alec, but not before giving his boyfriend's  ass a quick slap.

The dark haired boy moaned, but then rushed to do his task at the same moment as Jace heard someone opening the door.

With a smirk he walked towards the living room and stopped to enjoy the sight across from him.

Magnus was dead on gorgeous! 

He was wearing a white button up shirt over mouth watering thight black slacks.

The first three buttons on his shirt were unbottened and the sleeves were pulled up, which emphasized his muscles in his arms deliciously. 

Magnus' hair was spiked as usual,sprawn with a little bit of glitter to make it sparkle. His heavy ring adorned hand was holding his blazer, which Magnus had smoothly thrown over his broad shoulders.

If they wouldn't be in the middle of a role-play, Jace would be dropping to his knees here and now.

Composing himself, he lazily made his way to his grinning warlock, who had watched Jace struggling there for a moment. 

"Hey, babe." Jace grinned back and kissed Magnus hello. 

The warlock took hold of the blond's shirt collar and smiled. "Hello darling."

Jace watched as Magnus' eyes drifted away from him and over his shoulder. His soft smile changing into a dangerous smirk.

Jace turned around to see their blushing boyfriend standing there, holding a silver tray with Magnus' drink on it.

"Good evening, daddy." he said with a shy voice.

Jace moved to Alec and took the glass. "Thank you baby.", he said, now taking the tray from Alec's hands and placed it somewhere to be found later. He walked to Magnus and handed him his drink. "Come on. Sit down, you had a long day today." He pushed Magnus towards the couch with a hand on the warlock's chest. "We will take care of you.", the blond promised hotly as he sat down beside Magnus on the couch.

Jace watched as Magnus leaned back, the warlock's gaze still fixed on his blushing shadowhunter. 

"Be a good girl and twirl baby." Jace ordered Alec. "Show Daddy how beautifully you dressed up for him." 

"Yes sir." Alec said and twirled, sending the ends of his skirt flying to reveal a quick glance of the plug stuffed in his ass. Magnus was lazily sipping on his drink, as he watched his boyfriend prettily presenting himself for him.

"That's enough" Magnus spoke up then. "Bend over the coffee table, sweety. I want to see, what you're hiding under the slutty skirt of yours."

With a quite moan Alec bent over the coffee table and spread his legs. Hole stretched around the plug and his ass pushed out to give his daddy a perfect view.

Jace could hear a sound coming out of the warlock's mouth. Very similar to an animalistic growl. With one hand he reached over and started to massage Magnus' growing bulge in his pants. 

"Isn't he beautiful?",Jace purred. 

"Gorgeous." Magnus moaned, spreading his legs to give Jace better acces to his cock. The blonde took Magnus' member out of his restrain and began to stroke it. He loves Magnus' cock. All of it. The shape, the thickness.

Without thinking about it, Jace leaned down and took Magnus in his mouth, bopping his head up and down, electing a loud groan from the warlock. 

"Hmmh Jace, darling, you're a good boy as well, aren't you.", Magnus said in a low voice and closed his eyes in bliss, taking his gaze off Alec the first time that evening.

Jace moaned and nodded his head as best as he could with Magnus' dick in his mouth. 

When he's sure Magnus' cock was wet enough he pulled off with a pop and kissed the warlocks mouth, nipping on his lower lip roughly.

"Daddy!" A loud whine ripped out of Alec's throat. He was trembling against the table top, beeing so turned on, bent over and spread open for his boyfriends' hungry eyes.

Jace chuckled and pulled away from Magnus. "I think you have kept our baby waiting long enough, Mags."

Magnus hummed and rubbed his nose against his boyfriend's one. "Too long.", he whispered and turned to Alec's trembling form. 

"Come on princess, sit on daddy's lap." he purred seductively.

Alec bit his lips and turned around, swaying his hips as he walked towards his warlock, looking more sinful than ever.

He climbed on Magnus' lap, gripping his boyfriend's wide biceps firmly.

"That's right, baby." Magnus pulled off Alec's tight shirt and began feeling his boyfriend up.

Jace sat up and moved behind Alec, kissing and nibbling on his neck, caging their lover between them.

"You are doing so good Alexander. So good honey. We love you." Magnus praised, whispering in Alec's ear.

Alec shuddered in his boyfriends' hold, gripping Magnus' shirt tightly with both of his hands as he whimpered.

One of Magnus' wandering hands traveled down Alec's back and stopped at his stuffed entrance. 

"We are going to take this toy out okay. Stuff your hole with something bigger, all right?"

"Please." the dark haired boy moaned and let his head fall on Jace's shoulder behind him.

When Magnus pulled the plug out of his whimpering boyfriend, he frowned in confusion.

The butt plug was wet.

With cum.

He moved one finger to touch Alec's now empty entrance, only to come in touch with semen leaking out of it.

Magnus looked over Alec's shoulder and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at Jace.

Thr blonde only just smirked and shrugged his shoulder. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. He looked so cute and sexy I just had to fuck him."

Magnus rolled his eyes at him but focused back on the whimpering boy in his lap, who is rocking his hips against Magnus desperately.

"Shhh, baby. Jace stretched you so nice for me. Daddy is going to fuck you now, all right."

"Yes Daddy, please." Alec sobbed, pressing his nose to Magnus' neck, inhaling the familiar scent of him. 

"You're so wet baby girl." Magnus said as he positioned himself at his boyfriend's hole. "I can slip just right in." 

And this is what he did. Sliding inside his boyfriend in one swift motion.

"Ride me baby. Show us what a good girl you can be." Magnus growled and gripped Alec's ass over the soft material of his skirt.  

With a moan the shadowhunter began to move his ass up and down his boyfriend's dick. The burn of Magnus' member stretching him wasn't too painful, seeing that his other boyfriend had already taken him against the wall today. His skirt was drabbed over them, so their activity was hidden from Jace's curious eyes. And Jace didn't like it. 

With his strong hands he tore the skirt from Alec's body, freeing him from the last piece of fabric he had on. 

"Yeees." Jace moaned and took his neglected cock out of his pants. Stroking himself at the same pace as Magnus' rough thrusts, eyes never leaving the place where both of his boyfriends are connected.

"Darling I think Jace wants to join in the fun." Magnus breathed into Alec's ear. "So ba a good girl and suck him off." With that he lifted Alec off his dick and turned him around so he's fucking Alec in the reversed cowboy pose.

"Aaaa-", Alec's moan was cut off when Jace shoved his cock into Alec's open mouth. "Come on, baby, you heard what Daddy said. Suck me off." he said teasingly and ran his hand lovingly through Alec's sweaty hair and cheek.

Beeing completly naked, sandwiched between his two fully-clothed boyfriends, letting them fuck him from both ends, turned him so on that he completly submitted to his pleasures, opening his body to his lovers.

"By the angels, Alec. You are incredible, so beautiful, the best thing that happened to us." Jace said, moving his hand to stroke Alec's hard cock between them.

"We love you. Our good boy. Our beautiful beautiful boy." Magnus moaned. He noticed that he slipped out of his role accidentally, but he doesn't care. He slung his arm around Alec's body and joined Jace's hand on Alec's dick.

Together they stroked their boyfriend until he comes in their hands. Jace had pulled out of his lover's mouth and watched as Alec cried out when his orgasm hit him. Following him soon with a cry of his own as his came in his hand and Alec's chest.

Alec was slumped heavily on Magnus lap, eyes fluttering close. The warlock's member still hard inside him. 

Jace knelt down in front of him and took his tired face in both of his hands. "Sweetheart, you did so great. So so great." he caressed Alec's cheek with his thumb. "You have to hold on just a little bit more okay, so daddy can come inside you. You want daddy to spill inside you right, fill you up with his seeds." 

Alec's eyes are still fluttering close, but he whimpered and grind back against Magnus. "Yes, please.", he whispered and slung his arms around Jace's neck. 

"Thank you, sayang." Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and moved his hips, fucking Alec with slow but hard thrusts. 

Both, Magnus and Jace had slung their arms around Alec tightly, holding their lover safely between their warm bodies, until Magnus finally came, biting Alec's shoulder to silence his groan.

The only thing, disturbing the silence between them now, was their hard breathing as everyone of them came down from their high. Arms still slung around each other. 

"I think he's out." Jace said with a quite voice. Alec's arms were limp around his neck and his head lulled to their side on the blonde's shoulder. Magnus grinned and rubbed his nose in Alec's sweaty hair, leaving a sweet kiss there. 

"I'm just going to clean us up real quick."   ,he said.

"Please." Jace whined very un-jace-like. His and Magnus' clothes were almost fully soaked with sweat, sticking to their bodies uncomfortably, whereas Alec was fully naked, but covered in their cum. 

With a snap of Magnus' fingers, there were completly clean, smelling like sandlewood and tucked in comfortably in their bed. 

Their sleeping boyfriend between them with his back against Jace's chest and his face buried in Magnus' neck. 

"We totally wore him out." Magnus whispered and kissed Alec's forehead. 

"Yes. We did. He was amazing" Jace grinned. "I'm excited to hear how he liked it, when he wakes up." Jace's sentence ended in a yawn as he nuzzled his face in Alec's hair and closed his eyes. Soon he followed his sleeping boyfriend into Morpheus' arms.

Feeling his own eyelids getting heavy Magnus snuggled closer to Alec, hand interlaced with Jace's, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!  
> XO


End file.
